The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Radiant Time’.
‘Radiant Time’, identified as 21589-0 originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom.
The female parent of the new variety is Machismo Time (U.S. Plant Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0056261), identified as 20360-0. The male parent is the variety known as Swing Time Dark, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,896). The new variety ‘Radiant Time’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings, in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.